<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proto vím, že je nutné, řešit věci smutné ... by kratula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193862">Proto vím, že je nutné, řešit věci smutné ...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula'>kratula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Almost everbody lives, Gen, Ignores Infinity War and Endgame, Team as Family, discussion about death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers byli dlouho velice neformální partička. Nedostávali jste žádnou přihlášku ke členství, neexistovala žádná „pracovní doba“ nebo aspoň povinnost zůstávat v kontaktu, ale přes veškerou ležérnost existoval papír, který po přijetí do týmu sepsal a do Starkova nedobytného, ohni, vodě, atomu a čert ví čemu ještě vzdorného sejfu uložil úplně každý.<br/>A dva roky po té, co urovnali své spory ohledně Sokovijské smlouvy, právě tenhle kus papíru hrozil rozpoutat novou hádku.</p><p>Povídka o tom, že o smutných věcech je dobré mluvit s předstihem a takový rozhovor nakonec nemusí být prostý humoru.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (implied), Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proto vím, že je nutné, řešit věci smutné ...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Přiznávám, že jsem hodně váhala, zda povídku publikovat dnes nebo to raději o pár neděl odložit. Jsem už nějaký čas příznivec hnutí "Ke kořenům" a s myšlenkou na povídku v tomhle duchu jsem si pohrávala už chvíli, dokud jsem nepřipadla na ten správný koncept, protože většina z nás je v pozici Petra, o svém pohřbu radši moc nepřemýšlíme a bereme současné zvyklosti za danost, na které asi nejde nic moc měnit.<br/>Text jsem měla vpodstatě hotový už minulý týden, noc před odjezdem na dovolenou (kde se snažím být offline), ale řekla jsem si, že závěrečnou editaci a publikaci spáchám pěkně v klidu až po návratu domů. Jenže včera mě zaskočila zpráva o smrti Chadwicka Bosemana a lekla jsem se, zda v tomhle kontextu nebude má povídka působit nepatřičně. Ale kamarádka a věrná čtenářka Katka mě přesvědčila, ať to publikuju, že tím příběh jen získá na autenticitě. A Kat má pravdu, vždyť proto jsem to psala, občas je třeba řešit věci smutné a tím, že se jich budeme bát, jim stejně neuhneme.<br/>Takže mačkám tlačítko "Post" a moc doufám, že mě za to nesežerete!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avengers byli dlouho velice neformální partička. Nedostávali jste žádnou přihlášku ke členství, neexistovala žádná „pracovní doba“ nebo aspoň povinnost zůstávat v kontaktu.<br/>
Tak zvaná Sokovijská smlouva hodně změnila, dokonce chvíli hrozila roztrhat celý tým na kusy. Naštěstí v hodině dvanácté se Avengers dokázali zachovat jako dospělí, odhalit intriky hráčů v pozadí a vyšachovat z rozhodovacího procesu generála Rosse, který si přihříval své vlastní polívčičky, takže nakonec měl dokument regulující fungování Avengers znění přijatelné pro všechny strany.</p><p>Ale přes veškerou ležérnost existoval papír, který po přijetí do týmu sepsal a do Starkova nedobytného, ohni, vodě, atomu a čert ví čemu ještě vzdorného sejfu uložil úplně každý.<br/>
A dva roky po té, co urovnali své spory ohledně Smlouvy, právě tenhle kus papíru hrozil rozpoutat novou hádku.<br/>
Tony Stark totiž do Věže konečně přivedl svého mladého chráněnce Spidermana a ostatní konečně pochopili, proč jejich génius se začleněním nováčka do týmu tak dlouho váhal.</p><p>Vždyť to byl kluk, stěží se dalo uvěřit, že už mu už za pár týdnů bude osmnáct. Ale byl neskutečně milý, nadšený, že konečně osobně potkává všechny své hrdiny a legračně se zaplétal při snaze všechny co nejzdvořileji oslovit: „Ano, pane kapitáne Rogersi - Ameriko!“</p><p>„Prosím, říkej mi Steve.“</p><p>„Eeee … jasně pane kapitáne Steve – Ameriko!“</p><p>„Máš to marný, Kápo! Mně trvalo víc jak dva roky, než si odvykl „pana Starka“!“ ušklíbl se Tony.</p><p>„Takže teď ti říká doktore Starku? Nebo tě oslovuje jako génia, miliardáře a playboye?“ rýpla si Nataša.</p><p>„Nezapomen na filantropa!“ ohradil se dotyčný: „Dnes jsem už daleko víc filantrop než playboy!“</p><p>„Pepper ti dovolí být pořád ještě částečně playboy?“ dobírali si Tonyho kolegové dál a zatím, co se dál vzájemně popichovali, Clint se zamyšleně škrábal za uchem, aby se pak obrátil na Petra: „Hm, dva roky! Takže jsi začal v šestnácti?“</p><p>„Vlastně … už v patnácti … pane … totiž Clinte.“</p><p>V ten moment ostatní zmlkli a podívali se na Petra. Ale jestli čekal nějaké moralizování o svém mládí a zbytečném riskování, tak se spletl. Všichni v téhle místnosti dobře věděli, že některé věci přichází člověku do života náhle a bez pozvání.</p><p>Jediný, kdo promluvil, byl plukovník Rhodes: „Takže jsi dákázal unikat Tonyho radaru celý rok? Slušný!“</p><p>Petr se začervenal a Tony začal vykládat, kterak zahájil pátrání po dalších mimořádných jedincích, když se bál, že ho půlka týmu opustí: „Jenže pak jsem odhalil, že je teprve v prváku na střední a došlo mi, že ho nemůžu zatáhnout do našeho bordelu. Jenže mi současně přišlo škoda, nechat ho bez dozoru a vedení.“</p><p>„Ale když mi teď v červenci bude osmnáct a protože teta May souhlasí, tak se můžu konečně stát jedním z vás!“ dořekl dychtivě Petr.</p><p>„No to se nádherně rozrůstáme!“ mnul si spokojeně ruce Bruce - víc nových členů znamenalo méně práce pro Hulka a sám Bruce se cítil mnohem lépe jako vědecká opora a „přítel na telefonu“.</p><p>„V tom případě bys moh taky přispět nějakým kandidátem Brucie.“ popíchl ho Tony: „Já už zlanařil Ptakopyska a teď tady mladýho. Kápo přitáhl Wilsona, Langa a svýho vražednýho milence. Clint si může připočíst k dobru Wandu, dokonce i Nataša má v pácu jednu bejvalou kolegyni – jen co jí dokáže najít. Akorát ty a Hrom do police jste zatím nikým nepřispěli!“</p><p>„To není pravda, já jsem přivedl čaroděje!“ ohradil se Thor.</p><p>„Jenže Strange s náma dělá jen na půl úvazku a na jeho rozhodntí se přidat, jsi měl jen nepatrnej vliv Zlatovlásko!“</p><p>„Musím se Thora zastat, díky němu s námi spolupracují doktor Selvig a doktorka Fosterová – i přesto, že se s Thorem rozešla.“</p><p>„Jo, já bych si v omhle směru radši nestěžoval Tony, nebo nám přivede Lokiho!“ ušklíbl se Clint a než se Thor stihl urazit jménem svého bratra, Steve podotkl:„A já dodávám, že Bruce přesvědčil ke spolupráci doktorku Changovou.“</p><p>„Ale tu jsem přece znal taky, a dýl než Bruce!“</p><p>„Jenže s tebou původně nechtěla mít nic společnýho a když si vzpomenu, jak dopadlo vaše setkání v roce 2006, tak se jí ani nedivím.“ konstatoval Rhodey.</p><p>„Obávám se, že tady Petra podobnými řečmi jen nudíme a zdržujeme.“ uzavřel debatu Steve, přestože Parker vehementně vrtěl hlavou. Zatím byl ve fázi, že by vydržel své hrdiny poslouchat celé hodiny, i kdyby jen řešili oblíbenou značku kávy.</p><p>„Smlouvu samozřejmě podepíšeš až po narozeninách, ale měli bychom předem doladit některé detaily – předpokládám, že bys chtěl zachovat v tajnosti svou identitu, přinejmenším před veřejností. A ideálně i před výborem OSN, který nás má na starost.“ pokračoval kapitán.</p><p>„To půjde?“ zatvářil se nedůvěřivě Petr.</p><p>„No, bude to krapet složitější, ale slíbil jsem ti to a moji právníci už našli nějaký kličky.“ ujistilo ho Tony.</p><p>„Takže zbývá poslední věc, měl by sis rozmyslet co napíšeš do ...“ Steve nedokončil větu, když byl hlasitě přerušen: „Ne, ne, ne! Petr nic takového sepisovat nebude!“</p><p>„Ale no tak Tony! Všichni ho máme, je to tradice!“ řekl Bruce.</p><p>„Ale Peter nic takového nepotřebuje!“ hádal se dál génius.</p><p>„To nikdy nevíš!“ zabručela temně Nataša a Tony jí věnoval pohled ničivější než zásah repulsorem.</p><p>Ale no tak Tony, tím, že si to sepíše jako my všichni na sebe přece nic nepřivolává.“ argumentoval Steve a Wanda pochmurně dodala: „Spíš naopak, brácha žádnej napsat nestihl.“</p><p>„Od kdy jsou Avengers pověrčíví?“ prskal dál Tony.</p><p>„Ehm … a o co se vlastně hádáte? Jestli jde o nějaké prohlášení, jako že beru na vědomí, že je to životu nebezpečná práce, tak to samozřejmě dobře vím. A klidně to podepíšu pane St ..Tony!“</p><p>„Neboje Petře, tobě se nic nestane! K čertu, možná jsem se s tou pozvánkou k Avengers unáhlil. Měl jsem počkat až po vysoké škole!“</p><p>„Ale pa … Tony! Něco se mi může zrovna tak stát i při hlídkování v Queensu. Vlastně se skoro stalo, pamatujete jak na mě spadl ten ...“</p><p>„To mi radši ani nepřipomínej! Ještě dnes občas uprostřed noci budím hrůzou, co všechno se ti mohlo stát!“</p><p>„Ale vtip je v tom, že má Petr pravdu. Může se stát cokoli, kdykoliv, dokonce i mimo naši činnost v rámci Avengers – můžeme si jen odskočit přes ulici na kafe a srazí nás auto.“ poznamenal realisticky Bruce.</p><p>„Ne, ne a ne!“ zařval nezvykle ostře Tony a pak omluvným tonem dodal: „Já jen nechci, aby Petr musel … myslet na smrt víc, než je nutné. Už přišel o rodiče, o strýčka, co pro něj byl jako druhý otec … chápete?“</p><p>„A nechtěl bych přijít ani o vás, ale popíráním možnosti, že se to může stát ničemu nezabráním.“ odpověděl Petr vážně: „A vy jste to … cokoliv přece taky podepsal, ne?“</p><p>Tony znovu otevíral pusu k nějakému protestu, když do diskuze konečně vstoupil Sam: „Já myslím, že bychom Petrovi měli prostě říct, o co jde a on se pak sám rozhodne, jestli si chce svá přání taky sepsat.“</p><p>„Jaká přání?“</p><p>„No … jak to nejlíp říct ...“ začal Clint a Steve na něj navázal: „Nejlíp od začátku, abys pochopil, proč to děláme.</p><p>Asi víš, stejně jako zbytek světa, že jsem se dali poprvé dohromady během bitvy o New York před sedmi lety. Ale už se moc nemluví o tom, že jsme na první pokus byli prachmizerný tým, spíš sbírka namyšlených idiotů. Hádali a poměřovali jsme si ...“</p><p>„Pindoury!“</p><p>„ … kdyžtak ega, Tony, nevynechávej Natašu! Zkrátka jsme se zaobírali sebou navzájem natolik, že jsem málem nechali Lokiho vyhrát. Místo nás se ho pokusil zastavit jeden člověk, který v nás pořád věřil, přestože právě sám viděl jaká příšerná , disfunkční banda jsme.</p><p>Jmenoval se Phil Coulson a za svou odvahu zaplatil životem. Jeho smrt nás hezky rychle probrala do reality a donutila vážně jednat jako tým. Za to jsme mu dodnes vděční.</p><p>Po bitvě jsme se dozvěděli, že Coulson nezanechal žádnou poslední vůli nebo pokyny ohledně svého pohřbu – samozřejmě by SHIELD pokryl nezbytné náklady ze fondu pro tyhle účely, ale opravdu jen to nezbytné minimum. A to nám přišlo málo.</p><p>Pokusli jsme se mu uspořádat důstojnější rozloučení a snad jsme to moc nepokazili, ale faktem je, že nikdo z nás – ani Clint a Nataša, co s ním dělali, ani Fury, který mu roky šéfoval, Pepper, která se s ním občas stýkala, dokonce ani ta cellistka, se kterou se scházel, zkrátka nikdo z nás o Philu Coulsonovi nevěděl dost, aby si troufl odhadnout, co by si býval přál.“</p><p>„No a večer po funusu, jsme se sešli tady ve Věži, trochu se picli a řešili, jak je to smutný. A z toho vzešla myšlenka, že bychom si svoje přání měli sepsat – tím spíš, že jsme se tehdá navzájem moc neznali. Do rána měl každej z nás hotovej svůj vlastní funusovej plán a vod tý doby jsou zavřený tady u Starka v sejfu.“ dodal Clint.</p><p>„Aha.“ odpověděl Petr a z jeho výrazu se nedalo vůbec nic vyčíst – je tou představou zděšený, znechucený nebo prostě jen zaskočený?</p><p>„Takhle to zní, jako bys musel teď udělat finální rozhodnutí na nějakých padesát let dopředu, ale tak to není. Pokud se kdykoliv rozhodneš něco změnit, tak samozřejmě můžeš.“</p><p>„No, ono asi není zas tak moc co měnit, ne?“ ptal se zaskočeně Petr: „Člověk si vybere mezi kremací a pohřbem, místo k uložení, nějakou tu hudbu a možná kostel, pokud je hodně nábožensky založený.“ - při té příležitosti střelil pohledem po Stevovi - „Ale to je asi tak všechno. Možná jestli se jednou ožením, tak budu chtít jinam, ale prozatím plánuju být pohřbený poblíž Bena a rodičů. Co víc je potřeba řešit?“</p><p>„To by ses divil! I já jsem se divil, od vytažení z ledu jsem svůj pohřební plán upravoval nejmín šestkrát. Ale ze začátku jsem se na to díval jako ty.“</p><p>„Ale vy to přece řešit nemusíte? Teda, ne že bych to chtěl přivolávat, ale jestli tu má někdo nárok na státní pohřeb se vší parádou v Arlingtonu, tak jste to vy.“</p><p>„Takový pohřeb se možná hodí pro Kapitána Ameriku a pro mě za mě, ať si mu takový představitelé státu uspořádají, až ten čas přijde, ale ke Stevu Rogersovi se nic z toho nehodí!“</p><p>Bylo vidět, jak Petrovi šrotují kolečka v hlavě: „A co se k vám teda hodí?“</p><p>„To je ta správná otázka, Petře!“ usmál se Sam Wilson: „Co se hodí a líbí Petru Parkerovi? Nemusíš si vybrat to, co se od tebe očekává, co je první po ruce nebo to, co dělají ostatní – jen z pocitu, že to dělají všichni.“</p><p>„Tohle tak nějak chápu, když jde o to, jak prožít život, ale nikdy mě nenapadlo, že se to týká i věcí po životě. Co všechno je vlastně možné?“</p><p>„Tak samozřejmě se to liší stát od státu, ale v zásadě je legálních mnohem víc věcí, než většina lidí tuší.“ odpověděl Bruce.</p><p>„A funebráci rádi využijou tvýho duševního stavu, aby ti vnutili úplně zbytečný služby!“ ušklíbl se Tony.</p><p>Petr se poškrábal ve vlasech: „Vlastně si vzpomínám, že před časem něco podobného vykládala i MJ – to je moje kamarádka.“ dodal na vysvětlenou a vysloužil si za to řadu pohledů ve stylu „no jistě“.</p><p>„Akorát jsem jí tenkrát moc neposlouchal, jednal mi to přišlo nepříjemný a morbidní a taky jsem myslel, že je to marný, že zkrátka nejsou alternativy a v pohřebním ústavu nejlíp vědí, co se ze zákona musí.</p><p>Takže co je vlastně dnes ohledně pohřbů možný a legální? Teda něco jsem už jsem zaslechl – o alkalický hydrolýze a tak, ale to jsou zatím jenom experimenty, ne?“</p><p>„V Minessotě už je legální a Kalifornie se jí snaží prosadit.“ informoval ho Bruce.</p><p>„A pokud jde o všechny „alternativy“ legální ve státě New York, krom toho, že můžeš pohřební službu úplně obejít, podle čeho chceš ty možnosti seřadit? Podle filozofie, ekologického dopadu, průměrné ceny …?“ zeptala se Nataša a Petr se znovu poškrábal ve vlasech: „Asi je toho vážně hodně, to si radši doma sednu k internetu a v klidu si to projdu nebo se zeptám MJ. Ale jen abych si udělal nějakou představu, co vlastně chcete vy?“</p><p>„Já chci pořádnej mejdan! Spoustu alkoholu a jídla, cheeseburgery, kvalitní muziku a hlavně žádný černý hadry! Původně jsem tam chtěl i striptérky, ale to by asi Pepper nestrávila.“ konstatoval lítostivě Tony.</p><p>„Vlastně chci ty mejdany dva – jeden tady v New Yorku úplně pro všechny, kdo se uráčí přijít. Ale rodinný mausoleum Starků je studený ve všech smyslech toho slova, dost brzo jsem měl jasno, že tam skončit nechci.“ pokračoval.</p><p>„Místo, se kterým mám spojených hodně dobrých vzpomínek, je Malibu. Můj kalifornský dům už sice nestojí, ale ten plácek po něm mi pořád patří a k mejdanu se dá skvěle použít. Ale tenhle večírek už bude jen pro pozvaný - očekávám, že všichni, co mě přežijete, se dostavíte a pořádně si na mou počest zakalíte, jen žádný brečení. A až bude tady Ptakopysk sypat můj popel do oceánu, tak k tomu bude hrát Highway to Hell!“</p><p>Petr si nemohl pomoct, celou popisovanou scénu si živě představoval a v závěru se zakuckal v úporné snaze se nesmát. To bylo přece úplně nepatřičné!</p><p>„Jen se klidně zasměj! Protože nic zábavnějšího už neuslyšíš, ostatní jsou proti mně hrozný konzervy!“</p><p>„Náhodou, Brucova idea taky nezní špatně!“ hájil ho Sam. Vědec si odkašlal a spustil: „Víte, hodně lidí zapomíná na Hulka. I já měl dřív tendence ho ignorovat, pokud jsem ho nepotřeboval. Takže bych to rád pojal jako oslavu nás obou. Mým přáním je, nechat z našeho popela vyrobit umělý útes – sám jsem si navrhl tvar v podobě sevřené pěsti. A až ho budou potápět do moře, chci, abyste byli přítomni a uctili nás zeleným čajem, plackami z ovesných klíčků a … nějakým tím jointem.“</p><p>„Hustý! A prej, že jsou ostatní nudný pane St … Tony!“</p><p>„Tak uznávám, že můj bratr ve vědě má podnětný myšlenky, ale ten zbytek je vážně ukrutná nuda a šeď! Třeba tady Honeybear se spokojí se standardním vojenským funusem!“</p><p>„Co mám na to říct, Tony? Jsem na svou službu u armády hrdý, proč to popírat? Myslím, že na Národním hřbitově v LA budu v dobrý společnosti. Ostatně tady Sam sdílí můj postoj!“</p><p>„Každému, co jeho jest!“ pokrčil rameny Wilson a pak s krapet smutným úsměvem dodal: „U mně taky rozhodla ta společnost. Ale moje rodina pochízí od Mississippi a máme nějaké vlastní tradice, takže to spojím dohromady.“</p><p>„Ale nemusíš si nutně vybrat něco výstředního, jen proto, že to ostatní udělali.“ oslovila po vteřině ticha Wanda Petra: „Někdy, zvlášť když si připadáš hodně zoufalý a ztracený, jsou tradice tak nějak … uklidňující. My jsme vlastně nikdy nebyly moc věřící rodina, naši to krom těch velkých svátků moc neprožívali. Když jsme přišli o rodiče, byli jsme ještě děti a ani jsme nesměli do ničeho mluvit. Ale po tom, co jsem v jeden den ztratila jak svoje dvojče, tak rodnou zemi, hrozně mi pomohlo upnout se k něčemu, co tu je už tisíce let.</p><p>Vlastně mně navedl Clint. Chtěl vědět, jestli by mi pomohl kněz a já řekla, že radši rabín. On a Steve mi pak pomohli najít jednoho ochotného newyorského rabbiho. Pod jeho vedením jsem pak pro bráchu uspořádala tak tradiční pohřeb, jak jen to za daných podmínek šlo a Tony pro nás zaplatil místo na hřbitově Mount Hebron ...“</p><p>„Hej, to je u nás v Queensu!“ vykřikl Petr.</p><p>„Jo, svět je malej. No zkrátka Pietro je tam a já chci být jednou taky, pokud možno s dodržením veškerých židovských tradic.“</p><p>„Jasně. A hele, jestli teda občas zajdeš do Queensu, tak dej vědět a stav se! Teta May tě určitě ráda pozná!“ vyhrkl Petr a pak se rozpačitě podíval po fialovém androidovi vedel Wandy. Můžou androidi žárlit, neurazil snad Visiona? Aby ze situace vybruslil, honem dodal: „Samozřejmě přijďte oba dva. A ...um … hádám, že vy tyhle problémy řešit nemusíte pane Visione, že ne?“</p><p>„Inu, ačkoliv je má fyzická forma velice odolná a trvanlivá, není nezničitelná. A po té, co jsem podobně jako vy, vyslechl plány ostatních, shledávám předstvu, že s mými pozůstatky bude naloženo určitým způsobem, překvapivě uklidnující.</p><p>Domnívám se, že vibrániový skelet, by vzhledem k vzácnosti tohoto prvku, bylo vhodné zrecyklovat, ale doktorka Cho mne ujistila, že ostatní části mého těla jsou biologicky rozložitelné. Takže po té, co představitel její víry nevyslovil námitky, budu následovat Wandu.“</p><p>„Tak vidíš, i Vision je nudnej! A to jsem mu prosím nabídl, že ho třeba vystřelím do vesmíru!“ ušklíbl se Tony a Clint navázal: „To já jsem podle Tonyho ještě horší! Když ty ses s náma podělil o svoje pravý jméno, tak ti naoplátku taky prozradím něco přísně tajnýho. Krom lidí v téhle místnosti to ví už jen Fury, ale já mám v Iowě rodinu a farmu. A až jednou nebudu dost rychlej nebo, když budu mít kliku, tak budu hrozně starej, tak chci být pohřbenej právě tam a chci, aby se o mě postarala moje rodina, žádnej předraženej oficiální profík– na kopci pod bukem, na samý hranici pozemku, je místo, odkud máš celou farmu jako na dlani a tam chci.</p><p>Vlastně jsem to místo nabíd i Nat, protože jí počítáme za člena rodiny, ale ona ještě není stoprocentně rozhodnutá.“</p><p>„A mezi čím se teda rozhodujete, jestli můžu být tak zvědavej, slečno Vdovo?“</p><p>„Odpěvěděla ti už většina z nás, tak proč ne já?“ usmála se Nataša, k Petrově úlevě vůbec ne mrazivě, ale přátelsky.</p><p>„Přepisovala jsem ten svůj seznam přání snad ještě víckrát než Steve. Na začátku mi přišla mimořádná už jen představa, že můžu mít pohřeb, na který někdo přijde. Tam, odkud jsem přišla, mizí agenti beze stopy, nikdo po nich netruchlí a nikdo si je nepamatuje nebo to přinejmenším předstírá.</p><p>A možná nakonec všechny moje plány přijdou vniveč a já se rozplynu beze stopy někde nad oceánem, ale pokud ne …“ Nataša se zvláštně usmála „ … pak chci odejít jako královna!</p><p>Vlastním jedny hříšně drahé šaty od Diora a lodičky na podpatku tak vysokém, že v nich ani já nesvedu bojovat. Takže jsem je zatím měla jen na pár Tonyho večírcích.</p><p>A znáš to pravidlo, že na svatbě nesmí mít nikdo stejnou barvu šatů jako nevěsta?“</p><p>Petr lehce zmateně přikývl.</p><p>„Takže pro můj pohřeb platí, že nikdo další nesmí obléct černou! Sice neočekávám tolik hostů jako Tony, ale to neznamená, že vás nechám na suchu – pít se bude nekvalitnější vodka a to nejlepší ruské šampaňské!“</p><p>„To zní jako dost promakanej plán? Nad čím ještě váháte?“</p><p>„Pořád ladím detaily - třeba každý rok vyvinou nový, ještě úžasnější odstín rtěnky. A sice mám rezervovaný flek na Bartonovic farmě, ale pořád čekám na místo, které mě osloví jako to pravé.“</p><p>„Pořád básní o nádherným výhledu – jako by u nás nebylo krásně!“ zabručel lučištník a Tony vrtěl hlavou: „K čemu ti bude u hrobu výhled?“</p><p>„Jako v kině, nechci nikomu čumět do zad!“ ušklíbla se na něj.</p><p>„Tak se nech rozptýlit nad oceánem, jako já!“</p><p>„Na génia jseš někdy pěkně natvrdlej. Nechápeš, proč právě tohle nechci?“ povzdechla si frustrovaně Nataša a pak se s Tonym pustili do polohlasné výměny názorů ohledně svých preferencí. Petr se raději obrátil na Thora: “Vás se tahle debata asi netýká, co? Myslím jako, že jste bůh a tak.“</p><p>„Pavoučí synu, ač se mí krajané běžně dožívají věku, který mnohokrát překonává ten pozemský a je tedy pravděpodobné, že vás všechny přečkám, byť mne taková představa rozesmutňuje, musím spolu s Visionem říci, že ani já nejsem nesmrtelný. Nikdo z nás doopravdy neví, kdy se pro něj otevřou brány Valhally.</p><p>Pro případ, že zahynu v nějaké vzdálené vesmírné končině nebo přímo doma na Asgardu, požádal jsem Heimdalla, aby poslal na Zemi zprávu a zanechal jsem v trezoru přítele Starka lahev pravé asgardské medoviny, abyste jí vypili na mou památku.<br/>
Pokud se mým osudem stane nějaká bitva zde na Zemi, tak chci, aby se loď, jenž mne přepraví do zásvětí, plavila po mocné řece Hudson – a medovinu vypijte i v tomto případě.“ Thor na Petra spiklenecky mrknul.</p><p>„Takže AC/DC, cheeseburgery, tráva, vodka, šáňo a asgardská medovina! To zírám!“</p><p>„Připočti k tomu neworleánskou kuchyni.“ zakřenil se Sam Wilson.</p><p>„A Bartonovic barbecue … a máš rád živý country?“ dodal Clint.</p><p>„Začínáš se těšit?“ vybafl Tony a Petr zrudnul až po kořínky vlasů: „Já? Ne! Totiž … nic z toho nezní vlastně moc … ponuře. Když to takhle vykládáte, je to spíš jako byste chystali nějakou oslavu, víte? Když umřeli moji rodiče, byl jsem ještě mimino, ale na strejdův pohřeb se pamatuju víc než dobře a bylo to příšerný … a tak … cizí. Nechtěli jsme, aby to vypadalo, že nám na Benovi nezáleží … ale jak jste to vyjádřil vy, pane Wilsone …“</p><p>„Same, prosím!“</p><p>„Same … k Benovi se nic z toho nehodilo.“</p><p>„Právě proto si všichni děláme tenhle plán. Ztratit někoho blízkého, zvlášť předčasně a násilně, je dost traumatizující samo o sobě a způsob rozloučení by to neměl ještě zhoršovat. Měl by připomenout i to hezké, aby nad smutkem nakonec převážila radost, že jsi takového člověka vůbec znal.“ řekl Kapitán Amerika a jeho tmavovlasý přítel dodal: „Wakanďani na pohřbech tančí, zpívají a nosí květinový náhrdelníky. Detaily se liší kmen od kmene a neměl jsem příležitost poznat zvyky úplně všech, ale celkem se držely totohle ducha.“</p><p>„Aha. A nechal jste se tím taky inspirovat pane Zim… seržante Barnesi?“</p><p>„Tak trochu.“</p><p>„Takže tanec a kytky …?“</p><p>„Já, jako skoro vždycky následuju Steva, jen jsem přidal pár detailů.“ pokrčil bezstarostně rameny Bucky a na potvrzení svých slov vzal Steva kolem pasu.</p><p>Petr se na kapitána taky obrátil a rozpačitě se usmál: „Teda na vás jsem zvědavej od chvíle, co jste řekl, že nestojíte o parádní pohřeb na Arlingtonským hřbitově.“</p><p>„Tak to budeš zklamanej! Kápo je furt zelenej mozek, jen v jiným slova smyslu.“ obrátil oči teatrálně v sloup Tony.</p><p>„Jak už tady několikrát padlo, ke každému se hodí něco jiného, Tony.“ vrátil mu ten otrávený pohled Steve a pak se zas soustředil na Petra: “Vlastně jsem to napoprvé viděl podobně jako ty – hřbitov, kde leží moji rodiče pořád funguje, tak není co řešit.</p><p>Ale jak jsem poznával tohle století, některé moderní ideje si mi začaly líbit. Návrat k přírodě není zase tak marná myšlenka a Holy Cross má sekci vyhrazenou „zelenému“ pohřbívání.</p><p>Zatím poslední změny jsem provedl, když jsem znovu našel Buckyho.</p><p>Dohodli jsme se, že chceme oba ekologicky šetrný pohřeb v proutěné rakvi a s katolickým knězem. Zahraje nám k tomu swingová kapela – to byl Buckyho nápad. A oceníme, pokud lidi přijdou obleční v něčem retro, co připomíná dobu, ze které pocházíme.“</p><p>„Jo a tady Vořech mi musel slíbit, že pokud mě přežije, zatancuje si na pohřební hostině s nejhezčí holkou, co tam bude.“</p><p>„A co když žádná nepřijde?“ rýpla si Nataša.</p><p>„Na můj funus? Za mnou se vždycky hezký holky táhly!“</p><p>„Můžu potvrdit!“ šklebil se Steve bez sebemenší stopy žárlivosti.</p><p>Petr se znovu stěží potlačoval úsměv: „To je vlastně docela roztomilý. A ti, co tu dneska nejsou – myslím slečnu Danversovou a tak - ti už mají taky svůj plán?“</p><p>„Jo i Danversová chce vojenskej funus, teda s pár vesmírnejma vylepšeníma. Dokonce i ta pošahaná partička z opačný Galaxie šoupla svůj funébrplán ke mně do sejfu, ačkoliv jejich funus nebude nejspíš naše starost. Ale jak jsem zběžně nakoukl, zahrnuje to pijatiku na místě zvaném Kdovíkde a dokonce ohňostroj!“</p><p>„Jejich šéf, Quill, pochází ze Země a pokud vím, tak se sem chce vrátit.“ podotkl Sam: „Ale o ten ohňostroj prý nepřijdeme.“</p><p>„A pokud jde o ostatní, tak T‘Challa už dal taky svůj seznam do sejfu. V jeho případě není moc, co řešit. Jak už řekl Barnes, Wakanďani mají svoje tradice a on je navíc král, na takový věci je přímo protokol. Ale chtěl mít pojistku, kdyby se mu něco stalo mimo území Wakandy.</p><p>Ale Strange s Langem se ještě pořád rozmejšlej. Čáryfuk se musí zeptat, jestli ten jejich Fénixův řád nemá nějaký předpisy, který by byly v rozporu s jeho vlastníma plánama a pokud jde o našeho mikrohrdinu ...“</p><p>„Dovoluji so vás upozornit, šéfe, že Scott Lang odevzdal svůj seznam do trezoru během své poslední návštěvy New Yorku. „ ozvala se FRIDAY.</p><p>„Byl jste tehdy v Japonsku, ale slečna Pottsová souhlasila, že pro tento účel mohu sejf otevřít.“</p><p>„A asi nikdo netuší, co si přál?“ zeptal se zvědavě Bruce.</p><p>„Doufám, že se nenechá pohodit do mraveniště.“ uchechtl se Tony.</p><p>„Jeho pohřební plány opravdu zahrnují mravence.“ odpověděla pohotově AI.</p><p>„„Kvůli zálohování těchto informací, všechny seznamy skenuji a obsah ukládám na šifrovaném serveru. A jelikož pan Lang ani v nejmenším netrval na utajení, jsem oprávněna vám sdělit, že si přeje, aby místo pohřebního vozu byla použita dodávka jeho přítele Luize a během jízdy do krematoria někdo hrál celou dobu na klakson melodii La Cucaracha.</p><p>Dále si přeje, aby byl jeho popel vložen do kartonové krabice od jeho oblíbených sušenek a tuto krabici, aby letka okřídlených mravenců dopravila doprostřed sanfranciské zátoky, kde jí zanechají ve vlnách, aby se rozmočila a klesla pod hladinu.“</p><p>„Cože?“ oyvalo se několik udivených hlasů, Clint s úsměvem vrtěl hlavou: „Ten Scott je vážně pošuk.“</p><p>A Bruce se šklebil od ucha k uchu: „A pak, že jsou všichni ostatní nudný, Tony! Tohle teda netrumfneš!“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>